


Sander Sides One-shots

by RoxyGlam2



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyGlam2/pseuds/RoxyGlam2
Summary: One shots UwU,also,triggers will be at beginning with the notes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh,enjoy

Give me suggestions here please


	2. Argument (Virgil x Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Arguments,crying,cheating,

It was a normal,well,normal in the sense of Virgil and Roman. It was a normal as it can get day for these two. Until...Virgil came home from work. He worked as a tattoo artist,Virgil quite enjoyed his job. His husband,well...ex-husband I should say,worked as an actor. They ran on different times. Virgil worked afternoon's and evenings while Roman worked mornings. So,they never really got to see each other,but that's besides the point.

Once Virgil got home from work,he heard something slam into the wall. He quickly closed the door and ran to the living room. What he saw made his blood boil.

"And I thought you were better than this Princey,of course I don't blame you,Remy. Roman's simply the one who started it." Virgil held back tears. He wasn't going to start crying in front of Roman,that is what he wanted after all. "Come here Remy." He said. Remy ran over to him and hugged Virgil. He hugged back and glared at Roman,who had the evilist smile on his face. "Hey,Remy,do you think you could go wait in my car for a bit? I have some...things to tell Roman." Remy nodded and went out to Virgil's car.

"Do I really mean nothing to you?!" Virgil shouted. He began to cry, "We could've been happy together...but you had to ruin it...you had to cheat on me,with my brother of all people!" Roman walked forward and said, "I never meant to hurt you." Virgil rolled his eyes, "Of course you didn't." He said. 

Roman put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. He glared at Roman, "Get away from me!" Virgil shouted. Roman backed up, "Virgil...I'm sorry-." He began to say. "Get out." Virgil said. The latter just stood there in silence, "Get out!" Virgil yelled. Roman nodded and ran to his car,he started it and drove off. Most likely to Patton and Logan's house. Virgil began to sob. Remy came back inside and comforted Virgil. 

"You'll find someone better than that jerk..." Remy said, "He just wasn't the right one for you is all." Virgil looked at him trough the tears and nodded, "Y-you're right...I'll find someone better than him." Virgil mumbled. His brother smiled softly, "It may take some time to get over him,but I'm here if you need anything." Remy said.

He looked at Remy, "H-hey Rem?" Virgil stuttered. "Yeah Virge?" Remy asked him. Virgil took a breath before saying, "C-can you stay the night tonight?" He asked him. Remy gave him a soft smile before nodding, "Of course I can." 


	3. Hi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

So um- hi? It's been a while. I might update this soon, but idk


End file.
